1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remotely controllable rectifier, and more particularly, to a rectifier provided with an inside rechargeable back-up battery serving as an uninterrupted power supply which is remotely controlled from a far place by detecting phone rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rectifier which plays, an indispensable role in almost every kind of household electric appliance nowadays, is used to convert the civil alternating current (AC) into a direct current (DC). However, in the case of an unexpected power failure caused by insufficiency of power source, impairment of transformer station, or breakdown of a power transmission circuit of the electric power company, people might get annoyed due to lack of an uninterrupted power supply (UPS).
Besides, generally speaking, a maker of household electric appliance would rather care more about the function of his products than about the rectifier, and needless to say management and control of the power supply. Further, the electric appliance usually could be controlled only by people on the spot; it seemed a mission impossible for people to actuate the power supply from somewhere a long distance away during the old days.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter of a remotely controllable rectifier.